Need You Now
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-shot featuring the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Tommy/Kim


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I got the idea for this one-shot while on the way home today. The song featured is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. This is my Valentine's Day gift to everyone. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

XXXX

"Do you think we should've left her?" Trini asked as she looked out the windshield at Kim's house. Jason sighed before turning to look at her.

"She told us to leave. This is not the first boyfriend to dump her." He pointed out sounding very frustrated. He had had a long day when Trini told him that she wanted to check on Kim. Knowing that there was nothing he could do for his little sister, he really didn't want to go. It broke his heart every time he saw her go through the pain of another failed relationship. She had had too many of those in the past year since she had been back in Angel Grove. She had moved back after learning of Tommy's newest color change in the Ranger world. He had agreed to go over to Kim's so that his wife would stop nagging him. Looking back at Kim's house, he saw more things flying around the room. The lights clearly showed a broken woman fighting to stay together. Kim's living room was a mess and was only going to get worse if she kept throwing things. Nick had done the worse damage though because he had broken her pictures of Tommy.

"Jason, she needs our help. Did you see all the pictures of Tommy lying around?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes I did and that's probably why Nick broke up with her. Why does she still have all those pictures of Tommy anyway? She broke up with him years ago." Jason said sounding angrier by the second. Why couldn't Kim just let Tommy go and live her life without him? He had given up years ago trying to get them back together. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

"I don't know." Trini said as tears spilled forth that she had been trying to hold back. "I don't know why she has all those pictures of Tommy, maybe she still loves him." Trini whispered. Trini's tears always got to him. He began rethinking going back in there to help in whatever way he could.

"Oh, Trini. Please don't cry." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her as best he could sitting in the car. He didn't know if Kim still loved Tommy or was just holding on to the past because the future scared her.

"I'm just worried about her." She cried into his shoulder. He nodded before kissing her head and looking one last time at the shadow in the window. He wasn't needed in there but he was needed right here with his wife. She needed him now.

XXXX

Kim threw another vase of flowers at the wall and watched it crash with a harden heart. It was a present from her now ex-boyfriend Nick Williams. They had been dating for three months and Nick had claimed that he loved her but then he stopped by to break up with her. Why? She didn't do anything wrong. She was trying to love him and put him first in her life. It was hard but she had been making leeway in that direction. She sank to her knees and her eyes landed on the nearest picture. She picked it up and looked at it closely. It was the same one that Nick had thrown at her hours earlier. It had been in a frame then before he had ripped it out after he had thrown it at her. Thankfully she had dodged the picture frame so that it didn't hit her. He won't be alive if it had of hit because she knew a few Red Rangers who would've kill him on the spot. Looking back at the picture, she saw that it was one of her and Tommy. It was one of the first ones of them together before they had started dating. It had a small tear but nothing that a piece of tape couldn't fix. He had ripped out all the pictures of her and Tommy that he could find. He wanted to know why she still had all these pictures of a boy that she had dumped years ago. She didn't have an answer for that in fact she never had an answer for that question when anyone asked her. She just couldn't throw out those pictures because in small way she still loved him. Glancing at the mess she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. All her picture perfect memories of her and Tommy were just scattered around the floor. Broken glass was all that was left of those precious frames that held her pictures. Standing up she walked into the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan. She would get this mess cleaned-up before going to bed. She started crying as she worked until she saw the phone in the corner. Knowing that he would probably be up, made her want to call him all the more. She couldn't run to him every time something went wrong in her life. It was a battle that she was trying to win. Fighting the urge to rush to the phone she continued sweeping up the broken glass and her memories. She made it only another few minutes before she gave in and ran to the phone. She hit the speed dial, never questioning why he was still number one in her phone. It rang only once before she heard his voice. Was he thinking of her, she wondered.

_**Picture perfect memories  
**__**Scattered all around the floor  
**__**Reaching for the phone  
**__**Cause I can't fight it anymore  
**__**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
**__**For me it happens all the time**_

"Kimberly." Tommy said. He knew that Nick had broken up with her and wondered why it took her so long to call. Every time she broke up with one of her boyfriends she called him just like every time he broke up with one of his girlfriends he called her. His fiancée won't like this phone call anymore than she had liked the others.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I know it's late and that I said that I won't call but I just wanted to hear your voice." Kim stumbled out. The clock next to her read a quarter after one. Was it really that late? It couldn't be. Fighting the urge to hang up, she gripped the phone tighter. She was losing all control but he was her anchor in the storm and she just needed him now.

_**It's a quarter after one  
**__**I'm all alone  
**__**And I need you now  
**__**Said I won't call  
**__**But I've lost all control  
**__**And I need you now  
**__**And I don't know how  
**__**I can do without  
**__**I just need you now **_

Kim replaced the phone and took a deep breath. How could she be this lost without him? She promised that she won't call again but they both knew that she would just he would always call her.

XXXX

Tommy poured another shot of whiskey before turning it up. He still had the echo of screams pounding through his head. Lily had really laid into this time. Lily Matthews his now ex-fiancée was a screamer. Why had he never noticed that before? She had screamed until he just stopped listening. Throwing his ring at him had been her final act. She said that she couldn't marry him if he refused to throw out all the mementos of his first girlfriend. He had asked her why she cared some much about those little things that Kim had given him. They were nothing really just a picture of a green dragon and a storybook of a princess being saved by a white knight. She told him she cared so much because those little things meant more to him than anything she had ever given him which was true because those little things reminded him of his past as a ranger. She wanted him to throw Kimberly out of their lives so that they could be the only ones in their marriage. He told her that Kim was one of his first friends and he couldn't just throw her away especially since she was apart of his circle of friends. She was the reason that they were his friends. He couldn't toss her to the curb. Lily said that she couldn't be his second choice any longer. So she left. Closing his eyes, he put the glass down on the table at his side. He looked at the door and pictured Kim sweeping in, the way she did before Lily had entered his life. Wondering how many times she had come through that door, he shifted and leaned back. His eyes caught the picture lying on its back. Picking it up he saw that it was the woman who had caused all this pain in his life but he refused to give her up and he wondered if he ever crossed her mind. With that thought in mind, he picked up the phone and hit one on the speed dial. He listened to it ring twice before she finally picked up. Was she thinking about him, he wondered.

_**Another shot of whiskey  
**__**Can't stop looking at the door  
**__**Wishing you'd come sweeping in  
**__**The way you did before  
**__**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
**__**For me it happens all the time**_

"Tommy." Kim said as he sighed. He let her voice slide over his mind and soothe the screams of Lily as she walked out of his life forever. He actually wasn't sad that Lily was gone. Thinking on that fact, he knew he cared more for Kim than he had ever cared for Lily which was bad.

"I'm sorry for calling." He said as he slurred his words a little maybe that second shot of whiskey wasn't a good idea considering he had had nothing to eat in a while.

"Are you drunk?" She asked as he smiled. Only Kim would ask the oblivious. Of course he was drunk because why else would he call her. She was the only one that would see or even hear this side of him. This was his weakness and Kim was the only one he trusted to put him back on course.

"Only a little." He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a quarter after one and wondered why they always called each other in the dead of night. Maybe it was the only time that they were weak enough to call the other. He knew he had to lose all control to even call her and didn't know how he could live without her. He just needed her now.

_**It's a quarter after one  
**__**I'm a little drunk  
**__**And I need you now  
**__**Said I won't call  
**__**But I've lost all control  
**__**And I need you now  
**__**And I don't know how  
**__**I can do without  
**__**I just need you now **_

"I thought you won't call each other anymore. How could you?" Jason yelled at Tommy. He had found out about all the late night calls and went to confront Tommy. Trini had said that she would tackle Kim when she found her.

"I don't know but all I know is that I needed to hear her voice." Tommy said without looking at Jason pacing in front of him.

"Tommy." Jason said under his breath. There was no reasoning with him when he got like this. Tommy did need Kim just like Kim needed Tommy. They were one and the same.

XXXX

"Kim, why?" Trini asked after chasing her best friend down. It hadn't taken her too long to find the former Pink Ranger. She only had to look at the beam where Kim worked.

"I guess that I would rather be hurt than feel nothing at all. Even though it hurts when I talked to him on the phone at least I'm feeling something. I don't want to be dead inside." Kim said as Trini nodded and turned away. She wanted to know if they needed each other so bad then why couldn't they be together.

_**Guess I rather hurt  
**__**Than feel nothing at all **_

Kim looked over at the clock and noticed the time. She smiled and rolled back over. It was a quarter after one but she didn't need to call Tommy. She wasn't all alone and he wasn't a little drunk but they did need each other now. These past few months had shown them that they just couldn't get past their past. They had taken a little time after their break-ups to see if anything was still there. Much to their surprise there was a fire burning that had been barely concealed. They were working on being together and seeing if a relationship after all this time would even work out. It had taken a lot of long talks and fights to get to where they were. Two months later they finally decided to tell their friends. They felt that if they had made it this far they could tell their friends.

_**It's a quarter after one  
**__**I'm all alone  
**__**And I need you now  
**__**And I said I won't call  
**__**But I'm a little drunk  
**__**And I need you now**_

Their friends took the news rather well considering all the pain that they had caused each other. If they could ruin all of their other relationships over a few pictures and mementos then they could try again. Jason looked over at Tommy and Kim and knew that they would last this time because they were older and wiser. They just needed each other now.

_**And I don't know how  
**__**I can do without  
**__**I just need you now **_

XXXX

_One Year Later_

"Can you believe that they are married?" Trini asked her husband after they got home later that night.

"In some ways yes, I can because they are the only ones to put up with the other one. They were meant for each other." Jason said with a smile. He reached for his wife and knew that Tommy and Kim had finally found this same happiness that he had with Trini. He would rest easy now.

_**I just need you now  
**__**Baby I need you now **_

"Look it's a quarter after one." Kim said as Tommy smiled and reached for her. She had just changed out of her wedding dress and into her silk pjs.

"Perfect, I need you now." He said as he flipped the lights out and tucked her close to his body. It was there wedding night and he intended for it to last for the rest of their lives.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Again this was inspired by Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. It is a great song by this amazing group. If you haven't heard it yet, I suggest looking it up. I felt that it really fits Tommy and Kim.


End file.
